


you're a coward hyung

by Sugashopeworld



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Sharing a Bed, stan ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugashopeworld/pseuds/Sugashopeworld
Summary: Just Jun and Chan being oblivious to the other being in love with them.
Relationships: Freinds to lovers - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	you're a coward hyung

"Hyung, I'm hungry!"

"shut the fuck up Chan, we just went out for dinner."

"You're so mean. " Chan whined back, scrunching his nose, and god Junhee wanted to squash him.

It was getting concerning the amount of times he had thought that. A leader shoudn't be thinking about squashing their members on the daily.

An over exaggerated squeal like yawn came from the other side of the room scaring him.

"GOD CHA-"

god Chan. God Chan was stretching and and the bottom of his shirt had Moved up as tummy revealing-

NOPE. 

"OK WELL GOODNIGHT!" junhee said, abruptly standing up.

"wait- NO, I'm still hungry and I want cuddles now"

"God you're so demanding"

"I'm the Maknae, I gotta be"

"go cuddle donghun"

"He moves to much in his sleep and plus... You smell nicer."

Chan said shyly on the last part.

"ug" was all junhee replied and turned around.

Jun kinda just assumed Chan would've followed but that wasn't the case and Jun tries to not feel upset.

The house is actually quite quiet tonight. Byeongkwan and Seeyoon were probably sleeping already and donghun was probably the next victim of Chan.

"HEEEELLLOOO GUESS WHO'S BACK! "

Chan yelled running into Jun's room, cereal in hands.

"God not you"

Jun let's out an overdramatic sigh.

"oH bOo HOO Cry me a river Junhee" 

Jun just sticks his Tounge out but does move over so the younger can sit on the bed as well.

"So what we doing?" 

Chan says mouthful of cereal.

"Well I was stalking choice on twitter. Same old."

"you're the only old one here."

They ended up watching kdramas for a solid hour and a half and Jun desperately tried to act normal when ever a romantic scene came on screen. Chan hopefully didn't notice him tense up as he leaned his head on Jun's shoulder when the actors kissed. Or the way his heart skips a beat when Chan snuggles in closer when finished with his cereal. Jun REALLY hoped Chan didn't find anything weird when Jun was feeling bold and linked Their fingers together.

And he was pretty sure that Chan found nothing out of the ordinary when Jun shut computer screen and motioned for Chan to come lie down with him under the blankets.

Chan happily wiggled under the blankets with Jun and sighed happily.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment in which Jun for a second allowed himself to accept his feelings towards Chan. 

Chan who slowly bought his hand up to link with Jun's again.

Chan who smelt of cereal and flowers.

Chan who swung his leg over JUN. 

Chan who Junhee has hopelessly being in love with for over 2 years now. 

Chan.

**Author's Note:**

> It 4am help


End file.
